A Year in Space
by btheg181
Summary: Ariane Riker, daughter of Will Riker is spending a year on Deep Space Nine with her uncle Miles O'Brien. How much trouble can a teenage telepath get into on a space station with her new friends Jake and Nog? Keep reading to find out.


"Deep Space Nine" I sighed. I can't believe I'm going to be spending at least the next year and a half here. My dad, William Riker, first officer on the Enterprise has accepted an assignment, that is rather risky, and he doesn't think it's appropriate that I'm on the ship. So, he's leaving me on Deep Space Nine with my uncle, Miles O'Brien. Uncle Miles and my mom were siblings. Her and my dad weren't together after I was born , but she died when I was 6, so I'd been with my dad ever since. Uncle Miles, and Aunt Keiko helped out my dad since we were all on the Enterprise together.

But 2 years ago, Uncle Miles accepted the position on Deep Space Nine so I hadn't gotten to spend much time with him. But now, I'd be living on the station. At least my dad had gotten me my own quarters. I was right next door, but I'd have my own space. I was 16 after all, and Uncle Miles and Aunt Keiko had Molly, my 3 year old cousin. I was used to just living with my dad, I didn't think I could handle living with a small kid.

Plus….. I'm a telepath. I wasn't one until I was about 13. It just happened one day. I was going along, then it was like an explosion in my brain. I could hear everything. It was so overwhelming. It took me months to learn how to block everyone out. Even now, there were days I had difficulties. My dad understood that I needed my own, quiet space. So, he was reasonable, and allowing me to have my own quarters. He made it crystal clear, however, if I didn't behave myself, he wouldn't be happy, and I'd be moving in with my uncle. I agreed to the conditions. It was a space station in the middle of nowhere. How much trouble could I possibly get into?

My dad helped me move my stuff into my new quarters. They were small, but comfortable. I walked my dad back to the transporter room since it was time for him to go. My eyes were glassy as I tried to keep from crying. I could feel the waves of sadness coming off my dad too. We stopped just before the transporter pad. My dad enveloped me in a bear hug and kissed the top of my head.

He whispered in a choked voice "I love you kiddo. Be good for your Uncle Miles."

"I will dad." I replied "I love you too. Be safe and careful."

"I always am." He replied "I'll call you as often as I can."

The door hissed open and Uncle Miles came in. My dad let me go and shook my uncle's hand.

"Take care of my girl Miles." My dad said. "And thank you."

"I will, Will." My uncle replied.

My dad stepped onto the transporter pad and a tear slipped down my face.

"Goodbye Arianne, I love you." Then to the transporter person he said "Energize."

Then with a flash of light, he was gone.

I really started crying then. My Uncle Miles pulled me into a big hug and held me for several minutes until I was able to settle myself down. Finally, I was able to stop crying. I felt awful though. Uncle Miles kept his arm around my shoulder as he guided me back down the corridor towards where our quarters were located.

"Do you want to come in for dinner?" He asked me.

"No thanks, Uncle Miles." I replied. "My head really hurts. I have a really hard time keeping my shields up when I'm upset. I think I'm going to have some tea, and try to rest for a while."

"I understand sweetie." He replied. "Go get yourself rested up. I have to work later tonight, but I'll show you around the station tomorrow morning. You can start school next week. Your aunt is looking forward to having you back in her class."

We stopped in front of my new quarters. Uncle Miles pressed the button and my door hissed open.

"I'm home for a while, and your aunt will be home all night if you need us. Other than that, I'll come and get you at 0800 tomorrow am. Get some rest Arianne. Things will look better tomorrow. I think you're really going to like it here once you get settled." He gave me another hug, and I went inside.

"Night Uncle Miles. See you tomorrow."

After my door closed I let myself go. I cried for the better part of an hour. Finally, I stopped, and made myself a cup of green tea. My head was pounding, with the sounds of nearby people's thoughts pushing at my mind. I drank my tea, sat on my small sofa, and tried to center my thoughts. It took some time, but I was finally able to close my mind and stop the pressure in my head.

I was exhausted from the effort. After closing my mind, I got myself ready for bed, and after tossing and turning for a while, drifted off into a restless dream filled sleep.


End file.
